Menyebalkan
by hurufve
Summary: Kim Jongin menyesal telah menyukai orang ter-menyebalkan di dunia./ 'Kau pikir aku akan menerima permintaanmu'/ 'Dasar bodoh. Aku bukan orang yang mudah dipermainkan BRENGSEK.'/ 'Sayang sekali, aku sudah tidak percaya padamu. Ini benar-benar menggelikan, kau tahu? '/ "KAU MENYEBALKAN!". A HunKai Fanfiction. seme!Hun. RnR?


Kim Jongin menundukkan kepalanya.

Matahari sedang bersinar terik dan angin berhembus sepoi, membuat banyak orang memilih untuk keluar rumah dan menikmati indahnya alam di taman yang sedang ia pijak saat ini. Dan di hari yang begitu cerah ini, Jongin juga memilih untuk keluar rumah sama seperti orang-orang. Namun tujuan mereka berbeda, jika mereka ingin menikmati indahnya alam, maka Jongin ingin menikmati indahnya makhluk Tuhan yang ada di depannya ini. Makhluk Tuhan yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu pikirannya dan membuat jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat saat berada dalam radius 5 meter di dekatnya.

Jongin tersenyum kecil, masih menolak untuk menatap makhluk yang berdiri di depannya –yang tengah menatapnya dalam diam. Jongin memainkan jari-jarinya yang ia kaitkan satu sama lain di belakang tubuhnya. Ia perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya setelah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dengan keputusannya.

"Sebenarnya.. aku.."

.

.

Menyebalkan

A HunKai Fanfiction

Warning : M x M, crack!pair,OOC, AU, typo(s), alur terlalu cepat dan terlalu lambat

Presenting Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin as the cast

Don't like don't read okay?

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya.. aku.."

Angin kembali berhembus, menerbangkan beberapa helai daun maple yang jatuh berguguran dari pohonnya. Jongin kembali menundukkan kepalanya, tekadnya kembali luntur –terkikis oleh angin yang berhembus di sekitarnya. Ia memejamkan mata dan mengatur nafasnya, berusaha mengembalikan keberanian untuk melaksanakan tekadnya.

"Aku menyukaimu." Jongin mendongak, kemudian menyisipkan rambutnya yang terhembus angin ke belakang telinga. Ia menatap pemuda di depannya ragu setelah mendapati pemuda yang selama ini ia puji-puji itu hanya memandangnya datar.

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya ketika tiba-tiba saja Oh Sehun –lelaki di depannya– membalikkan tubuhnya, tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun untuk membalas pengakuannya. "Tunggu, Sehun!" Namun alih-alih mendapati wajah Sehun, Jongin malah mendapati punggung Sehun yang semakin menjauh. Jongin menundukkan kepalanya. Perlahan, air matanya menetes begitu saja. "Apa aku ditolak?"

Jongin masih bergeming di tempatnya, mengabaikan tatapan aneh orang-orang di taman padanya –yang sedang menangis dalam diam tepat di tengah taman. Dalam tangisannya, ia memandang daun-daun maple yang beterbangan di bawah kakinya. Ia rasa, daun-daun itu layaknya kebahagiannya, yang mudah jatuh hanya karena angin yang berhembus.

Angin berhembus semakin kencang, membuat Jongin mau tak mau harus segera pulang jika ia tak mau dimarahi ibunya. Ia mengusap air matanya kasar, mendongakkan kepalanya dan mulai berjalan pulang. Sesekali ia mengusap matanya, mengusap setetes dua tetes air mata yang kembali mengalir dari sana. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa seorang Oh Sehun dengan mudahnya membuat Jongin yang tidak pernah menangis menjadi serapuh ini?

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang lama –akibat langkahnya yang terlalu gontai, Jongin akhirnya sampai di kediamannya. Ia segera memasuki kamar dan mengunci pintunya sesaat setelah memasuki rumahnya –tanpa memberi salam pada ibu ataupun ayahnya. Well, Jongin hanya tidak ingin ada orang tahu bahwa seorang lelaki seperti Jongin sekarang menangis. Apalagi hanya karena masalah cinta seperti ini. Itu melukai harga dirinya, asal kau tahu saja.

Jongin segera membuka laptop kesayangannya. Ia hanya ingin meluapkan kesedihannya atas kisah cintanya yang baru saja berakhir dengan tragis di jejaring sosial. Baiklah, Jongin bukan sepenuhnya lelaki jantan sebenarnya. Buktinya saja ia masih suka update status galau di akun Facebooknya. Anggap saja dia berlebihan. Jongin tidak peduli, yang paling penting sekarang adalah melupakan Sehun dan memindahkan hatinya ke orang lain.

Jongin sudah mulai mengetikkan pikiran galaunya pada kolom status yang telah Facebook sediakan, sebelum laptopnya berbunyi –menandakan ada pemberitahuan yang masuk ke dalam akunnya.

_'Oh Sehun sends you a relationship request.'_

Jongin membelalakkan matanya. Tangannya buru-buru ia gerakkan untuk mengarahkan mouse ke kolom permintaan teman dan membukanya.

_'1 relationship request from Oh Sehun. Confirm or Delete'_

Jongin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Apakah ini mimpi? Jongin menggeram pelan. Ya Tuhan, mungkin Sehun sedang ingin mempermainkannya sekarang. Laptopnya kembali berbunyi –tapi tak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini ada seseorang yang mengajaknya mengobrol –chatting.

_'Hei, Jong. Kau sudah terima balasanku?'_

Jongin mengernyit. Ini akun Sehun bukan?

_'Balasan apa?'_

Tak lama, laptop Jongin kembali berbunyi.

_'Pengakuanmu.'_

Jongin kembali menggeram. Entah mengapa, ia merasa dipermainkan.

_'Apa maksudmu Oh Sehun?'_

Kali ini, butuh waktu lama untuk mendapat balasan dari Sehun.

_'Hei, kau lupa pengakuanmu di taman beberapa menit yang lalu? ' _

Wajah Jongin merah padam. Ia segera mengetikkan balasan untuk Sehun.

_'Kau pikir aku akan menerima permintaanmu?'_

Jongin menarik sebelah bibirnya –menyeringai.

_'Hei. Bukankah kau yang mengaku padaku?'_

Bibir Jongin menegerucut tanpa ia sadari.

_'Aku hanya mengaku. Bukan memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku.'_

Lagi-lagi, Sehun membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk membalas pesan Jongin, membuat Jongin merasa semakin kesal dengan makhluk menyebalkan yang sialnya ia sukai ini.

_'Kalau begitu, maukah kau jadi kekasihku?'_

Mata Jongin mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya ia menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Jari-jarinya segera mengetikkan balasan untuk Sehun.

_'Dasar bodoh. Aku bukan orang yang mudah dipermainkan BRENGSEK.'_

Jongin menekan tombol _Enter _dengan sedikit emosi –hingga menimbulkan suara yang begitu keras. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak kecil, mengutuk Sehun yang sangat menyebalkan –menurutnya.

_'Aku serius, Jong.'_

Jongin membeku. Detak jantungnya bahkan terasa berhenti untuk beberapa detik. Rona merah perlahan menjalar di kedua pipinya. Tangannya masih mengambang di atas keyboard laptopnya –tanpa satu jaripun tergerak untuk membalas pesan Sehun.

_'Jong? Kau masih di sana?'_

Bunyi laptop yang nyaring menyadarkan Jongin. Ia buru-buru melihat kembali pesan Sehun dan mengerjapkan matanya. Oh Tuhan, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

_'Ini sama sekali tidak lucu Oh Sehun.'_

Jongin hanya membutuhkan beberapa detik untuk mendengar satu lagi bunyi nyaring laptopnya.

_'Demi Janggu, aku serius Kim Jongin.'_

Jantung Jongin berdetak semakin cepat. Kedua tangannya terlihat gemetar sebelum akhirnya ia mulai menekan beberapa tombol pada keybordnya.

_'Sayang sekali, aku sudah tidak percaya padamu. Ini benar-benar menggelikan, kau tahu?'_

Wajah Jongin terlihat tegang. Hatinya sangat was-was di saat seperti ini –menunggu balasan Sehun. Jantungnya masih berdetak cepat. Pikirannya sangat kacau karena memikirkan semua kemungkinan yang ada –serius atau dipermainkan. Dahi Jongin berkerut ketika melihat akun Sehun tidak lagi online. Ia menggerutu kesal karena Sehun yang menggantungkan percakapan mereka –dan juga perasaannya. Ini sebuah pengharapan palsu, itu yang disebut teman-temannya .

Entah mengapa, Jongin kehilangan mood untuk meng-update statusnya. Ia dengan cepat menutup laptopnya kemudian membaringkan tubuh di kasur empuknya, memeluk gulingnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di sana. Ia kembali mengutuk Sehun atas apa yang telah ia alami hari ini.

Drrt.. Drrt..

Ponsel Jongin bergetar –menandakan ada panggilan masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Tanpa mengangkat wajahnya, Jongin mengambil ponselnya di nakas dan menyentuh tombol hijau di layar ponselnya, kemudian menempelkan benda kotak itu di telinganya.

"Yoboseyo." Jongin menjawab telponnya malas.

_'Yoboseyo.'_ Tubuh Jongin menegang. Mata yang sebelumnya ia pejamkan mendadak terbuka. Pegangan pada ponselnya mengerat. Ia mulai berpikir ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya.

"Se- Sehun?"

_'H- hei, Jong.'_ Suara Sehun terdengar gugup.

Jongin kembali memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya perlahan kembali rileks. "Ada apa? Mempermainkanku lagi?"

_'Apa yang kau bicarakan?'_

Jongin diam. Ia terlalu malas menanggapi Sehun yang kembali mempermainkannya –menurutnya.

_'Aku juga menyukaimu Jong.'_

Jongin menghela nafas. "Berhenti memberiku harapan pal-"

_'Aku serius Jongin.'_

"Tapi kenapa kau meninggalkanku tadi? Hentikan omong kosong ini Sehun!" Air mata Jongin kembali mengalir ketika ia mengingat detik-detik pengakuannya pada Sehun beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia merasa sakit hati, tentu saja.

_ 'Kau menangis?'_ Terdengar kekehan kecil milik Sehun dari seberang.

Jongin menahan isakannya. Wajahnya merah padam saat ia menyadari bahwa Sehun mendengar isakannya. "Aku akan menutup sambu-"

_'JANGAN!'_

Jongin memutar bola matanya. Ia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada guling yang dipeluknya –berusaha meredam suara isakan yang tidak bisa ia tahan.

_'Aku.. hanya terlalu malu tadi.'_ Jongin diam. Ia masih terisak dalam pelukannya pada guling miliknya.

_'Seharusnya aku yang mengaku padamu terlebih dahulu. Tapi ..'_ Sehun diam, dan begitu pula dengan Jongin. Keheningan tidak terbentuk sepenuhnya di antara mereka –mengingat ada isakan Jongin yang tidak sepenuhnya teredam.

_'Yang terpenting, aku tidak suka melihatmu mengaku seperti itu padaku.'_ Sehun berkata dengan cepat. Isakan Jongin semakin keras. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada guling miliknya.

'_Sssh.. Jangan menangis Jong.'_ Alih-alih mereda, tangisan Jongin malah semakin menjadi. Ia bisa mendengar erangan frustasi Sehun dari line seberang.

'_Aku hanya takut nafsuku menguar di tempat umum seperti tadi. Kau terlalu manis, Jongin! Apa kau tidak malu jika berciuman panas di tengah taman?!'_ Sehun setengah membentak. Siapapun tahu kalau ia sedang marah sekarang. Isakan Jongin mendadak berhenti. Ia perlahan membuka matanya dan mengeratkan pelukan pada gulingnya. "Se- sehun?"

'_APA?!'_ Jongin terkesiap. Bukankah seharusnya ia yang berhak marah? Tapi mengapa malah Sehun yang marah?

"KAU MENYEBALKAN!" Jongin segera melepas pelukan pada gulingnya. Ia membalik ponselnya kemudian membuka casingnya. Ia mencopot baterai dan melempar ponselnya dengan keras ke tembok kamarnya. "Hiks." Jongin kembali terisak. Ia kembali pada posisinya –memeluk guling dan membenamkan wajahnya di sana. Ia bersumpah akan mengabaikan Sehun kalau mereka bersekolah nanti.

"JONGIN! ADA TEMANMU YANG DATANG BERKUNJUNG!" Jongin mengerang kesal mendengar teriakan ibunya. Aish, ada apa lagi sekarang? _Shit._ Apa dunia tidak tahu kalau ia sedang benar- benar bad mood sekarang?

"BILANG SAJA AKU SEDANG TIDUR!" Jongin balas berteriak. Ia bisa mendengar ibunya mulai menggerdor pintu kamarnya. "KELUAR SEKARANG ATAU KAU TIDAK DAPAT MAKAN MALAM!"

"BIAR SAJA!" Jongin kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada gulingnya. Oh God, gulingnya sudah sangat basah karena air matanya.

"KELUAR SEKARANG ATAU IBU AKAN MELARANGMU MENONTON BOLA TENGAH MALAM NANTI!" Jongin mendesah pelan. Ia perlahan bangun dari posisinya dan mengusap wajahnya yang dipenuhi dengan air mata. Ia turun dari kasurnya dan kembali berteriak. "BAIKLAH. BAIKLAH. SURUH DIA MENUNGGU SEBENTAR!"

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengambil handuk di dalam lemarinya. Ia mengusap wajahnya dan berdiri di depan cermin –melihat pantulan dirinya yang terlihat begitu kacau. Jongin merutuk pelan. Handuknya terus ia usapkan pada wajahnya –berusaha membuat bekas tangisannya tidak begitu kentara.

Setelah memastikan wajahnya sudah tidak terlihat begitu kacau, Jongin beranjak keluar kamar. Nafasnya masih belum teratur dan isakannya masih belum sepenuhnya hilang, jadi ia berhenti sebentar sebelum membuka pintu kamarnya untuk mengatur nafasnya. Matanya tak sengaja melihat ponselnya yang tercecer di lantai. Jongin tersenyum miris, ia ragu apakah ponselnya itu masih berfungsi atau tidak. Tapi masa bodoh, tabungannya masih cukup banyak untuk membeli ponsel baru lagi.

Jongin berjalan menuju ruang tamu di rumahnya. Wajahnya memasang ekspresi kesal yang begitu kentara. "Ada apa da-"

Tubuh Jongin membeku melihat siapa yang duduk di kursi ruang tamu rumahnya. Orang itu menatap Jongin dengan wajahnya yang sangat menyebalkan –menurut Jongin, tentu saja. Jongin heran, bagaimana bisa Sehun terus menghantuinya sepert ini?

"Pergi dari hadapanku Oh Sehun!" Jongin membalikkan badannya dan hampir menyelesaikan langkah kaki pertamanya untuk meninggalkan Sehun –jika saja sepasang lengan yang terbalut kain merah dengan motif kotak-kotak itu tidak memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Lepaskan! Nanti ibuku melihat bagaimana?!" Jongin memberontak.

"Diam, oke?" Sehun meletakkan dagunya pada bahu Jongin. Ia masih memasang wajah sok coolnya dan berkata dengan suara sok dinginnya –lagi-lagi menurut Jongin.

"Kenapa kau sangat tidak percaya padaku hmm?" Jongin diam, tangannya berhenti berusaha melepaskan lengan Sehun dari tubuhnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Jongin." Sehun membalikkan tubuh Jongin. Ia menatap mata Jongin dalam, berusaha meyakinkan Jongin bahwa ia serius. "Aku sangat menyukaimu." Jongin masih diam, tidak memberikan respon apapun pada Sehun. Ia rasa balas menatap mata Sehun itu sudah sangat cukup.

Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Aku mencintaimu." Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya, kemudian mengecup kening Jongin lembut. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan bibirnya dengan kulit Jongin.

Jongin mengerjapkan-ngerjapkan matanya. Apa… yang terjadi dengan dunia ini?

Sehun melepaskan kecupannya dan menatap Jongin lembut. Ia mengacak rambut Jongin –yang terlihat masih shock dengan tindakannya. "Jadi.."

"Mind to accept my request?"

.

.

.

FIN

ya ampun. Sehun gaje banget -_-

nonsense? bener banget. gue tau kok kalo nih ff nonsense banget. Sehun gajenya kebangetan soalnya lol

gue mau berterima kasih sama yang udah baca sequelnya fever. apalagi buat yang udah review, ya ampun, makasih banget :')

o iya. apa masih ada yang galau Kris? gue turut bersedih atas kesedihan kalian cemuaa :)

nah, gue mau nanya, gue kan punya ff hunkai nih. tapi ada Krisnyaaaa :3

gue yakin di antara kalian pasti ada yang OT11 ama OT12 kan? ada yang rada 'kesel' ama Kris tapi ada yang nggak kan?

so, enaknya ffnya mesti gue apain? tetep Kris atau diganti castnya?

tapi klo ganti cast kayaknya jadi nggak seru deh. lagian awalnya tuh ff udah nggak seru, apalagi kalo diganti castnya? :3

intinya, gue minta pendapat kalian cemuaaaaa :3

harap sertakan pendapat di review yaaa :3 keputusan akan diambil dari pilihan terbanyak wkwkwk

well, padahal gue nggak yakin bakal ada yang review lol. udah ah, pokoknya gitu xD

karena gue merasa tulisan gue masih sangaaaaaaaat nonsense, gue butuh kritik dan saran lagi doooong :3

all kind of review is allowed :D

bash is okay, but not to bash the casts and the couple, okay?

so, mind to review?

.

.

o iya, CELAMAT ULANG TAHUN SUHO-CHAAAN!

gue minta maaf abis bikin lo dapet peran gaje di ff gue wkwkwk lol


End file.
